legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Alexandra
"I guess this means I'm the best!" - Cassandra Cassandra Alexandra (カサンドラ・アレクサンドル, Kasandora Arekusandoru; Greek: Κασσάνδρα Αλεξάνδρα) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Cassandra made her debut in Soulcalibur II, and has returned in Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny as a standard character for all four games. After her absence in Soulcalibur V, Cassandra returned in Soulcalibur: Unbreakable Soul and Soulcalibur: Lost Swords. The younger sister of Soul Edge character Sophitia, Cassandra's main goal is to relieve her sister from the burden of the Soul Edge and the oracles of the blacksmith god Hephaestus. Cassandra's nickname is The Valiant Princess, because she is strong hearted, determined and willing to save her family. Cassandra has been mentioned as early as Sophitia's Soul Edge profile, though her name was stated as "Kathandra". She's also briefly mentioned on Sophitia's Soulcalibur profile as well, as she witnessed Taki bringing her unconscious sister home, and goes on a shopping trip when Sophitia meets her future husband, Rothion. What lies in her soul is Courage. In Soulcalibur: Lost Swords, she is referred to as A Brave Swordsman. Personality Cassandra is a free-spirited and determined young woman. She will not hold back on her words nor her faith in herself in order to protect the family name and honor. Cassandra's true strength lies in her belief in herself, as opposed to otherwordly deities, in which to secure her choices and destiny. This gives her a unique toughness and single-minded perspective that doesn't lack in compassion. Her brash and confrontational manner are at odds with her apologetic and quieter sister, but she is a warm-hearted girl that cares very much for her family, especially Sophitia. Cassandra has a determined and confident personality, as does her nephew Patroklos, although he seems to be more cocky and aggressive than her. The B Team/P Team Storyline But later Cassandra found out that her sister was captured by an unknown group of villain's. She goes on a quest to save her but she was not able do it alone. Luckly along the way she meet's Scorpion who offer's to help her save Sophitia if she helps him. She get's on well with the members her team but she does not really like Crypto because how much he enjoys killing humans. Cassandra took part in the war with the evil Galactus and now that they meet up with The B Team she hope's she and her friends can start finding her older sister. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny In the next adventure she along with the rest of team will take part in the fight with Discord and Sigma. She meets The Membrane Elite after Crypto goes insane on a rampage when she points out that their enemies want to kill all humans before he does. Later during the villains attack on the Republic she encounters her older sister Sophitia much to her surprise. But what she did not expect is for Sophitia to attack her. She tried to fight but she was beaten badly. Sophitia would have killed but she was saved by RJ and Scorpion. She helps the team against Discord's forces and becomes depressed when learnng that Sophitia really did turn to the dark side and now must face her now evil sister. She curses the gods for this. Cassandra later meets Lizbeth who has a plan to help her sister. SHe is called by Ciel who brings her in and the team gives her bioagumentation enhacing her physical powers and giving her reflexes and sense higher than her sister. Ciel then brings her over to where Lizbeth, Maka and Zero are. Cassandra fights and defeats her, she chooses to save her hoping it will help Sophita see the good in people.She sucesses and then brings the cure back to 18.. Cassandra helps Lizbeth deal with Weil, and she and Scorpion had dealt with Copy X (who is Sophita's killer) After the adventure she goes into deep deep depression at the lost of her sister. But her sadness turns to joy when Sophitia somehow came back to life. Now she and her sister stay with the squad and are ready to face whatever the Multi Universe throws at them. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker She and the team returns to aid the heroes in the war with Mechuckles Meister of War Friends: Sophitia, Taki, Rock, Scorpion, Crypto, (grudingly) Raz, RJ, Android 18, Delta Squad, The P Team, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Edd, Nina,Brick, Butch, Ice King, Nibbler, Hans, Noob, Luigi, Meowth, Megaman X, Hiscord, Lizbeth, Maka, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, The V Crusaders Enemies: Nightmare, Tira, Raphael, Astaroth, Galactus, Discord (She so wants his head) Dystopia League, Sigma, Sigma Organzaition, Robotic Empire, Phobos League, Zeus, Gallery Sc2-cassandra.jpg Cass-soul3art.jpg Cassandra-alexandra-in-soul-calibur-4-jpg.jpg Cassandra Alexander.png Cassandra and Freed.png|"Cassandra Alexandra and Freed Sellzen" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Sibling Category:Humans Category:Aunt of Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Soul Calibur Universe Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Superhumans Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:God haters Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Shieldmen Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Debra Jean Rogers Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Tragic Heroes